thespritersuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
DiamondFreak22
UNDER CONTRUCTION-- DiamondFreak22, also known as DFreak or Deefak, is a Spriter from the Muto-Ze Galaxy. He's in charge of the Diza Continent on the planet of Diza. Appearance DFreak is currently in the form of an Atlantean Knight. His lower half, shoulders, and face are black, while the top of his head, his arms, chest, and legs, are silver. He has blue accents on his toes and head-blade with the Dragon Gem in his chest. DFreak can use holographic technology to appear as just about anything. This is primarily used to appear human. In his human form, DFreak has shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. He appears to wear a black shirt and dark jeans. His human form also appears to be fairly muscular, to reflect his incredible strength in his current form. Powers and Abilities DFreak's soul currently resides within an Atlantean Knight model robot, created by the Atlanteans for combat purposes. Strength DFreak is able to lift 3,000 tons at his absolute maximum. He is also capable of supporting a building the size of the Empire State Building on his own for nearly 10 minutes. He can exert forces equal to the impact of a nuclear mega-ton warhead, especially when angered. Atlantean Techniques DFreak has a wide array of "Atlantean Techniques" in his arsenal. Most are long-range beams, but there are several yet to be discovered moves he will soon learn. DFreak can currently perform the following moves; Atlantean Spear: The most basic Atlantean Technique. The user fires a small, but concentrated blast of Atlantean energy. The user can also use it as a physical combat weapon, useful for parrying enemy attacks or stabbing. Atlantean Blast: A slightly more advanced technique. The user fires a concentrated blast of Atlantean Energy at the foe, this move is reliable, but not the most powerful. Atlantean Torrent: This technique is the Atlantean's equivelant to a shotgun. It does more damage to close-range targets, but will spread out as it travels, covering a wide range. Atlantean Wrecker: A good in-between for the Blast and Torrent. This move covers more area than the Blast, but retains more power than Torrent. Atlantean Shield: The most basic Atlantean Technique in terms of defense. The user can create a shield of any shape to suit the needs of the situation. Other Abilities In the Atlantean Knight body, DFreak can also control electromagnetism, to a certain extent. He can use it to create shields, enhance physical attacks, and other useful tools to have in the field. The DiamondFreak Prophecies DiamondFreak Adventures (DiamondFreak Prophecies Season 1) On Earth, circa 2009, the Spriter Link of Diza needed a new host. It found it in the form of a 12-year old human child named Evan. His first sprite form took the shape of a Red Lucario. He took up the name DFreak(only God knows why), and was soon transported to Diza. There, DFreak faced off against Talmora and his Negative Sprites. Talmora was angry with DFreak for being given such a weak, useless form. Talmora had kidnapped the infamous Spriter, Aquablade, and infected him with the seed to give life to the "Ultimate Gastly". After several encounters, DFreak managed to defeat Ultimate Gastly, but not before the foe had given Talmora a great and deadly power. Talmora had the power of both the Positive and the Negative. DFreak later teamed up with Aquablade, and the two took the form of "DiamondBlade12" to defeat Talmora. DFreak soon told his friend, Ivan, about the sprite world and the adventure he had. Ivan wanted to help DFreak to continue protecting Diza. DFreak used his abilities as a Spriter to give Ivan a sprite form. Ivan took up the alias chivasjr3. Everything was peaceful for quite awhile, until one day, Chivas was infected with a great evil. The evil corrupted him and soon turned him into the being known as Darkcizor. DiamondFreak Prophecies: Evil's Grasp (DiamondFreak Prophecies Season 2) A few months after the events of the DiamondFreak Adventures, DFreak decided he needed help in his fight against Darkcizor, formerly his friend Chivas. He enlisted the help of another human friend, Ali. Using his Spriter powers once more, he gave Ali his sprite form. Together, they encountered Darkcizor many times, and with the power of the friendship they had with Chivas, were able to separate Darkcizor and Chivas into two separate beings. Darkcizor took the form of Girascizor, and Chivas was returned to his old self. In a surprise turn of events, DFreak, Chivas, and Ali found out that Girascizor was actually Talmora himself. However, this made no difference, as the three heroes were able to defeat him yet again. Omega's Revenge (DiamondFreak Prophecies Season 3) Several months passed since the events of Evil's Grasp, and a new enemy has surfaced. The Omegas, the ancient seven rulers of Diza, have escaped their temple prison, and want to take revenge on the world for betraying them. DFreak knows he must protect his Sprite World at all costs, and returns to Diza, this time, with the help of a new human ally, Jack Atmos. Jack is given a sprite form by DFreak and the two begin their quest. Omega 7 is the first to confront them, but is swiftly defeated by the two heroes. Later, DFreak calls up several allies, including Chivas, Ali, Nokrow, and a new spriter, Cloud. Together, they confront the Omegas to save the Sprite World. In this war, DFreak goes through rapid changes, due to an instability with his world and his Spriter Link. He uses up his Lucario form, along with another form, until he became a green and red Bisharp. DFreak and Omega 1, in the form of Omega Infinity, clash several times, until together, the Spriters are able to defeat him, and seal him within the Omega Castle. The famous battle eventually gets DFreak some popularity back on Earth, which eventually dwindles down as he spends less and less time on the planet. The Link (DiamondFreak Prophecies Season 4)